Dick Grayson (Dream)
Dick Grayson '''is a detective who formerly went under the alias of the masked vigilante, '''Robin. While living a normal live with his wife, Dawn Granger, Grayson is visited by the current Robin, Jason Todd. Jason declares that Batman is going to kill the Joker and Grayson does everything in his power to change Bruce's mind before it's too late. Biography Early Life Raised by Bruce Wayne Following the accident that killed his parents, Dick was adopted by billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. During this time, he was trained to be Robin. Marrying Dawn Granger At some point, Dick eventually met Dawn Granger and shortly pursued a romantic relationship with her. The two would eventually get married and have their first kid together. Both Dick and Dawn would move to California where the couple would live for a couple of years. Living a Perfect Life Dick spends his day sunning himself in the hot Californian son until Johnny jumps in to play. Dick then gives chase to Johnny until they both end up in the nursery of the house where they both see a heavily pregnant Dawn in the middle of choosing wall colors for their next child. Eventually, both Rachel Roth and Gar Logan call Dick to update him about their college experience and ask when they could potentially come over. The Killing Joke Visited by Jason Todd Jason Todd, now bound to a wheelchair heads to Dick's house to give him some important information. The two catch up as Jason explains that Alfred is dead and the Joker kept Commissioner Gordon captive before killing him after a week. When asked, Jason simply declares that Bruce is going to kill the Joker due to the Riddler crippling Jason. Dick argues that Bruce wouldn't go as far as to kill the Joker, citing his "moral code." However, Jason seems to know better. He believes that the only way for Bruce to change his mind is if Dick talks to him because he's the "real Robin" and is the only person Bruce truly cared about aside from his parents. Dick then complains to dawn about this newly found information, stating to her that Bruce isn't his responsibility and that he doesn't want to return to Gotham. Johnny then enters the room with his pet tiger, who tells his father that he should take it for protection. This changes Dick's mind and starts to head for Gotham. Returning to Gotham City Dick rents out a room at a dank hotel and almost immediately has to call the police to investigate a domestic violence dispute in a room nearby. Once the cops arrive, the cops then talk about a murder and Dick decides to go investigate. This murder turns out to be the Joker, who has his head smashed through a car windshield. Disappointed with the fact that Bruce went through with the murder, Dick comes to the realization that he has always seen Bruce as a killer. Dick is then stopped by GCPD Captain Frank Finney, who is actually a disguise for Trigon. Trigon uses this time to potentially distract Dick as the Joker suddenly comes back to life. Badly injured, the Joker's resurrection convinces Dick to stay in Gotham and continue his investigation. Dick then returns to Wayne Manor to find Bruce. To his surprise, he isn't able to find him. In a final attempt to find him, he attempts to enter the Batcave using a certain piano key sequence to get in. However, this fails and Dick then gives a plea to Bruce, reminding him what he meant to him. Bruce watches Dick on a monitor in the Batcave, only to not do anything but watch his one-time sidekick leave disheartened. Dick then heads to the hospital where the Joker is being contained at. Kory Anders then calls Dick to tell him that she is investigating the death of Commissioner Gordon and the attack on the Joker. Bruce then attacks the hospital and finishes the job, killing the Joker. Kory then calls Dick to Arkham Asylum where Bruce continues his massacre, leaving many inmates, guards and nurses dead. Among the dead are the Riddler, the Ventriloquist and Two-Face. This is the last straw for Dick. Dick reveals Bruce's identity to Captain Finney and leads an operation on Wayne Mayor. Siege of Wayne Manor While Dick is on comms, the siege goes terribly wrong as Bruce massacres the SWAT Team sent in to capture him. Kory tries to intercept Bruce only to be killed with a cold gun. Realizing that he's the only hope for the operation's success, Dick then blows up Wayne Manor and runs in to check for survivors. Dick then realizes there are no survivors except for his former mentor who was trapped under debris. Outraged, Dick turns on his mentor, crushing his neck. It is unknown what happened to this dream version of Dick, but due to the fact that this version of Dick was a product of Trigon's spell, he most likely no longer exists. Personality Much like the real version of Dick, this version has thick skin due to the tragedy he had to go through with his early life. The real difference between the two versions of Dick is that he will cross the line of killing others as he kills Batman in a fit of rage. Abilities * Peak Human Physical Condition: Due to his training with Batman, Grayson is at a peak physical condition, displaying strength while killing his mentor in a violent rage. Equipment * Sidearm: Dick carries a Glock 19 sidearm while on duty. Relationships Family *John Grayson † - Father *Mary Grayson † - Mother *Bruce Wayne † - Adoptive Father and Victim *Dawn Granger - Wife *Johnny Grayson - Son *Unborn Grayson son - Son Allies *Rachel Roth *Gar Logan *Kory Anders † *Jason Todd/Robin *Alfred Pennyworth † *James Gordon † Enemies *Edward Nigma/Riddler † *Joker † *Frank Finney *Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist † *Harvey Dent/Two-Face † Appearances * Titans ** Season One *** Dick Grayson Category:Titans (TV series) Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Los Angeles Police Department Detectives